The Untold Story of The Batman
by phantomix
Summary: The Batman has been known for thwarting supercriminals. But now see what lesser known adventures lurk in the dark alleys of Gotham. I DON'T OWN ANY BATMAN AOR RELATED CHARACTERS. Pleas Read and Reviews. I want all reviews good, bad, trivial, important, od
1. 1

-1Untold Adventures of The Bat.

A car drove down the street at full speed. It passed several cars, nearly avoiding collisions. Out of no where a glint from the right hit the tire. The car flew out of control. It swerved to the side and flipped over and over again. The car landed upside down on the side of the Gotham Gate Bridge.

The driver, a local drug dealer, Vance Morgan crawled out of the shattered windshield. He staggered to his feet. He looked back at the car. In the tire, barley visible…a baterang.

"The bat," Vance breathed.

He turned to leave but bumped into a large dark figure.

"Vance. I told you to get out of Crime Alley. To get out of the city," he slammed a fist into an open hand, "MY city."

Vance whipped out a gun. The Batman whipped out a baterang.

Then he was hit in the back of head. The mighty Batman shook his head. He turned, but was hit again in the head. He was out like a light.

To Be Continued…


	2. 2

-12

Batman opened his eyes. He was in a vat. A big one. As far as he could tell he was in a factory. Possibly a packing plat. He looked down, his hands were hand cuffed. Utility belt was gone.

Batman stood up, his head throbbing in pain. He ran his hands along the side of the vat. It was ruff and bumping. Like dried ore.

"The Old Steel Mill," The Batman whispered.

Lights came on, hot and intense. Conveyer belts and machinery began to move. In a booth high above Batman lights flickered on. Two heavily armed men walked into view of the large window. A figure followed.

The man was tall. He was enveloped in a long black cape, much like Batman's. His face was covered in a gas-mask, a hood pulled over it.

"The mighty Dark Knight I presume?" The man said into a micro phone. His voice echoed every where.

"Who are you!" Batman shouted.

"That is not important."

"You are the one that is controlling all the drug lords. You are behind that new drug hitting the streets."

"Very Perceptive."

"Do you know what you are doing? Children are hooked on that stuff. The city is going mad!"

"Who buys my merchandise is none of my concern. As for the city…well, it wasn't the best in the first place."

The man pressed a button in the booth. The vat began to move forward. Other vats ahead of him were being filled with molten iron ore.

"You will find, Batman, that you cannot escape. But do not worry, the molten ore is hot enough, you'll die instantly. A fate which much more that you deserve," The man said.

Batman tried to escape but the vat walls were to high. And he was moments from being covered in white hot molten ore.

To Be Continued….


	3. 3

-13

Batman was in fix. The hand cuffs made climbing near impossible. And in mere moments the vat would be full to the brim with molten iron ore.

Batman had one last shot. He pressed his back against the vat wall. He put a foot on the opposite wall. He slowly began to walk up the vat wall. Batman winced as the rougher parts of the wall cut into his back. He finally came to the top of the vat as the vat before began to filled with the red hot ore. The Batman kicked off one leg, rolling over the edge.

The Batman fell ever downward, cape unfurling. He outstretched his arms. The cuffs caught on a dangling steel hook. The batman hung there.

Over the intercom a voiced rang, "Get him! Kill him!"

The Batman swung his leg up and wrapped them around the chain. He pulled the cuff's chain against the hook. He screamed. The chain shattered.

The batman fell farther onto another conveyer belt. To his left Four gunmen ran out onto a platform. The fired their Thompson automatic's at the Dark Knight. The Cape Crusader leaped off the belt into the darkness below as a rain of bullets plinked across the conveyer belt.

The Batman in the ground at a roll. His arm buckled, a sharp pain spread through it. He gritted his teeth. He sprinted forward. To the man in the booth.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	4. 4

-14.

The Batman came to the door to the booth containing the man who tried to kill him. Batman knew that'd probably be a trap inside. So he thought of an idea…

The man in the gas mask stood back against the window overlooking the foundry. Four armed men pointed their modified Thompsons at the door.

"It is the only door to this booth, men, when I give the order. Spray it down," The man said wrapping himself in the dark cloak.

The door knob began to turn. "SHOOT IT NOW!!!"

The men unloaded their entire ammo supply on the door. It split into several large chunks. When the dust settled all was calm.

One of the men slowly walked out into the hallway. He stepped on something. He looked down. There was a fire hose wrapped around a door knob. He realized the hose went out a window adjacent to the booth. He gasped. Across the hall was the fire hose casing, smashed and shot to pieces. Above it was a sign that read 'Warning: When opened silent alarm alerts authorities'.

"Boss!" The man in the hall yelled.

Inside the booth the masked man looked around. A shadow was forming. The shadow of a bat.

He turned on his heels. The Dark Knight swung toward the window on the fire hose. The thugs were out of ammo, there was no one around, The Batman was closeing in.

The Caped crusader crashed through the window, grabbed the cloaked figure, then disappeared above the booth.

Batman took his utility belt from the man. He fired a grappling hook onto a support beam on the high ceiling. The two rocketed into the air upward. All over the foundry the thugs saw their boss being carried off into the air by a huge bat.

Batman got to the beam, wrapped the man in a cable and dangled him over the edge…all before the man knew what happened.

"Who are you?" growled Batman loosening his grip.

"I guess you deserved it. Lets see. I am a drug lord. I am wanted by police in Gotham, Meteropolis, Star City, I am-"

"Names!" Batman said letting go with one hand.

"I am the guilty pleasure you so much love, I am the things you hide from the public, I am the feeling you get from doing the wrong, I am the urge to do what your not suppose to. I am Dark Ecstasy."

"Great."

"Very."

Green gas shot out from the mouth filter. Batman immediately began to cough violently. His skin feeling like it's on fire. He let go of Dark Ecstasy.

He fell from the beam laughing. Batman was collapsed on the beam…dying.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

(read in next time for the climax of this adventure and the start of new adventure…)


	5. 5

-15

Dark Ecstasy fell faster and faster. Bat watched in pain as the villain plunged into a vat of molten ore. His cloak floating on the thick surface, caught fire and burned away. Dark Ecstasy's flunkies scattered trying to find the nearest exit out.

Batman rolled on his back. He was at least forty feet from the bottom of the foundry. The toxin was surging through his system, he was dizzy and he could start to feel paralysis gripping him. He slowly pulled a small case from his belt. His anti-toxins.

Only one problem He had no idea what was affecting him. But…something was off. Deep inside. Under the strong affects of the toxin was a small urge. The urge….to laugh. Then Batman remembered something. Dark Ecstasy was laughing as he was falling. Almost instantly after he sprayed him. The Joker's Laughing Gas! Somehow it was derived from it!

Batman with drew an extra-strong dose of the Joker anti-toxin. He swallowed the pill. Almost instantly he was able to move. Batman go to his feet. He fired a grapple line to a pipe near the line of vats. He was still wobbly, the toxin clouding his mind. He swung down onto a platform adjacent to a conveyer belt of large molds. The vats would pour out the molten ore onto the belt, filling the molds that went on to be cooled. He followed the superhero's rule: he's not dead unless there's a body.

Batman stood motionless as the vat Dark Ecstasy fell in came up to pour. The bottom of the vat hit the guard rail, causing it to tip on it's hinges. The molten ore spilled out onto the molds. One caught Batman's eye. It was a bright hot orange but with a dark shadow in it. Bat leaned over to inspect it.

A fiery fist flew from the ore into Batman's face. The Caped Crusader fell backwards off the platform down a few feet onto another conveyer belt. with the steely black cubes of cooled steel.

Batman watched as, from the molten ore, emerged the former Dark Ecstasy. He was almost completely on fire, green gas spewed from his body, his skin a pale white and scared. He jumped from the mold onto the conveyer belt with Batman.

"You don't remember me Bats?" said Dark Ecstasy.

"Your on fire!" Batman exclaimed as Dark Ecstasy walked closer.

" I know. But seeing as, thanks to The Joker, I can't feel anymore it doesn't matter."

"What are you talking about?" Said Batman stalling for time. The toxin was wearing off but his reflexes were still slow and his mind fuzzy.

"Two years ago I was one of Gotham's homeless. I was living on the streets trying hard just to survive! The Joker came and offered me a job in his gang. 10 percent of anything they got off a heist."

"You couldn't possibly believe he'd let you take 10 percent." Batman said.

"How could I resist? It was a job. But all he did was use my as a lab rat. He pumped me full of his 'new-grade' laughing gas. Turned me into living gas bomb. I had to walk around in my special suit and gas mask so I wouldn't kill everyone around me."

"Why would The Joker waste valuable man power like that?"

"He had a court date. Caught in a bank job, a teller dead. Joker planned to have me run into the courtroom. Gas everyone so he could make his escape. But YOU showed up at the court room!"

"I remember now. When I was spotted by Joker's thugs there was a shoot out!"

"I was hit in the back by a stray bullet. The gas seeped out. Joker escaped out a window, I followed. He saw me and pulled a gun me. Said the trail I would lead would be to easy for you to follow. So he shot me. I had two bullet wounds. Joker pushed me into the river. Because of you!"

"What?"

"You started the shoot out. You scared Joker into shooting me. And you failed to save me!"

"I was saving innocence," Batman began, "Innocent people were getting hurt!"

"Wasn't I innocent? I didn't ask to be this freak! I floated down that river for what felt like an eternity. When I was fished out I experimented with my nerve gas. I figured out it makes quite an excellent drug…and toxin. On that I built my empire. An accomplishment you wont deny me!"

"Your drugs are killing! They are dangerous an addic-" Batman was hit in the stomach by a surprise left.

Batman's mind was still foggy. His reflexes off. Dark Ecstasy threw a right. Batman dodged it to be hit in the face with another left. Dark Ecstasy pummeled Batman's face. The Dark Knight teetered backwards. Dark Ecstasy kicked him down. The villain forced Batman's head onto of a steel block. Ahead of him was two robotically arms. One placed a metal ring on the block, another welded it to the block.

"A final good bye Batman," Dark Ecstasy chuckled. Batman was second away from death.

Batman grimaced. It's not going to end with a no-name ex-flunky punk. Not tonight.

He kicked Dark Ecstasy off of him. Batman rolled out of the way, milliseconds before the welding arm came down. Dark Ecstasy fell backwards off the belt suspended twenty six feet from the ground. He plummeted backward, the flames growing higher at the sudden burst of air. The villain landed through a grate in the ground onto the foundry's gas main.

The explosion rocked the building. Pipes anywhere exploded, machines fell off their racks, the vats shook loose and poured molten ore on the four levels of conveyer belts. Massive explosions everywhere superheated the building, causing the supports to give way. Batman fired a grapple line through a window to the side of a crane boom outside. The Batman flew through the window as the entire foundry collapsed in a tidal wave of dust and debris. Safely hanging above the wreckage and wave of destruction that cover the ground at the crane's base Batman looked out over the river. The Gotham Gate bridge was in the fogyg distance. He tapped his belt buckle, activating the Batmobile's auto pilot. It was on the way.

Batman sighed, "Long night."

TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE BEGINNING OF A NEW UNTOLD ADVENTURE!!

"NIGHT OWL"


End file.
